


Sincerely, Me!

by Anielka



Series: Hear me out! [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gay Connor, Ghost Connor AU, Is it major character death if Connor's already dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anielka/pseuds/Anielka
Summary: Dear Evan Hansen,We've been way too out of touch"Jesus Fucking Christ, Hansen, we were never in touch"AKA Connor's thoughts during 'Sincerely, Me', because they're extremely fun to write.





	Sincerely, Me!

 

Dear Evan Hansen,

We've been way too out of touch

**"Jesus Fucking Christ, Hansen, we were never in touch"**

Things have been crazy

And it sucks that we don't talk that much

But I should tell you that I think of you each night

I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight

 

_'Why would you write that?'_

**"Yeah Jared, what the fuck?"**

_‘I'm just trying to tell the truth.’_

_‘This needs to be perfect. These emails have to prove that we were actually friends. Just—I'll do it.’_

I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard

_‘Hard?’_

Has been bad

_‘Bad?’_

Has been rough

_‘Kinky!’_

**"Let him write, Jared, at least he's being serious about this."**

And I miss talking about life and other stuff,

 

_‘Very specific.’_

_‘Shut up!’_

 

I like my parents!

**"No, I don't"**

_‘Who says that?’_

I love my parents!

**"No, I don't!”**

But each day's another fight

If I stop smoking drugs

Then everything might be alright

 

_‘Smoking drugs?’_

**"Do you even know a thing about drugs?"**

_‘Just fix it!’_

**"Yeah, fix it Jared. Educate your 'family friend'."**

If I stop smoking crack

_‘Crack?!’_

**"Dear Lord, Hansen, don't sound so shocked."**

If I stop smoking pot

 

**"So were going with pot to not cause Evan a heart attack, okay."**

 

Then everything might be alright,

I'll take your advice,

I'll try to be more nice,

**"What's that supposed to mean?!"**

I'll turn it around,

Wait and see!

Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention,

 

**"Whoa, guys, easy with the big words"**

It’s easy to change if you give it your attention,

All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be,

Sincerely, Me.

**"This is optimistic."**

_‘Are we done yet?’_

**"Please let it be done, you both suck at being me."**

_‘Well I can't just give them one email. I want to show that I was, like, a good friend, you know?’_

_‘Oh my god.’_

**"My mother is going to love you.”**

Dear Connor Murphy,

Yes, I also miss our talks,

Stop doing drugs

Just try to take deep breaths and go on walks.

 

_‘No.’_

**"What is a walk going to do?"**

"I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees"

**"Hansen, you fucking nerd."**

_‘No!’_

"You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise"

**"Is that a pick-up line, Evan?"**

_‘Absolutely not.’_

Dude, I'm proud of you

Just keep pushing through

You're turning around

I can see!

**"Hansen, that is the fucking nicest thing anyone's said to me since kindergarten."**

Just wait and see!

Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention

It’s easy to change if you give it your attention

All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be

Sincerely, Me

My sister's hot

**"WHAT?!"**

_‘What the hell!’_

_‘My bad.’_

 

Dear Evan Hansen,

Thanks for every note you send

"Dear Connor Murphy,

I'm just glad to be your friend"

**“That would make you my first friend.”**

Our friendship goes beyond

Your average kind of bond

 

But not because we're gay!

**"Hansen, I am gay."**

 

No, not because we're gay!

**"Really, really gay, Evan Hansen, the text-book definition of troubled gay."**

We're close, but not that way

The only man that I love is my dad

**"I'm calling bullshit, I’m 80% sure your dad left."**

You're getting better every day

I'm getting better every day

Bere getting better every day

**"Hansen, I literally killed myself."**

Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention

**“It’s not like that!“**

It’s easy to change if you give it your attention

**“It’s not easy!”**

All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be,

**“I just can’t-“**

Sincerely,

Miss you dearly,

**sigh**

**"Sincerely, me."**

 


End file.
